Night With No Stars
by Farifalla
Summary: Ivan Braginski, a graduate from Supernatural Hunter's school. Meets someone who he was supposed to kill. Fail summary ! Hunter!Russia x Vampire!America


**Night with No Stars**

Ivan sighed. He should've take a map with him. He looked at sky. Neither stars nor moon could be seen. Only dark clouds; moving slowly. He turned his head to forest. Every tree seemed same. He went near one. 'Was moss on tree showing north or south? ' he thought. He shrugged, knowing even if he remembered it, he wouldn't be able to get back to his home.

Young hunter was mostly criticised because of this habit of his. But no one actually understood he liked to explore himself... Though exploring in this situation didn't help. He sat down own a rock and started to play with his guns. His guns were his babies; he had even named them; Alyosha and Anastasia. His silver guns were filled with silver bullets that were dipped in holy water. Perfect for any creature. Also for close fights, guns had a sharp knife at the end.

He thought he would stay up until morning and find a way when sun rises. That'd make everything easier. At least, he could see his way! His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. He lifted his head, who would walk in a dangerous forest in the middle of night? He pointed his guns to the source of the voice. "Did you think you could pass me without being noticed~? Show yourself!" he said playfully.

Creature chose not to. Ivan raised a brow. Was it deaf? Or did it want to play hide and seek? Knowing that it might be a strong creature or animal, Ivan stayed back. Creature walked again. Ivan listened the voice carefully. It sounded more human, rather than a large animal. Russian held his guns tighter. His hands were heating the cold parts of them. He frowned and looked beyond with his purple eyes. "I give you three seconds to come out. "RAS!"

No response were received. "DVA!" he yelled, assuming he won't get answers again. His assumptions were right and it was making him feel uncomfortable as seconds pass. Was that creature playing a game on him? He smirked.

The sound of gun shots were heard without another number. Ivan was pointing his guns at the possible places that creature might be. He didn't feel any guilt; if it was not harmless, it would show itself. He opened his eyes widely while the curves of his mouth were travelling up his cheeks.

Bullets flew in an incredible speed and his bushes or trees. The sound of loud guns made some sleeping birds wake up and scream. Ivan's eyes could see bullets separating parts they hit from trees' body. It happened in a slow motion for him; but it was actually happening in the time of blinking.

Ivan always had a delightful feeling when shooting his guns. The expression that formed when he was shooting, was the reason of no one wanted to be his partner. He was labelled as 'creepy Russian' and it stayed that way till he graduated from Hunter School.

A little 'ah' was the answer he had been waiting. He heard creature falling down, causing a tree to shake which saved Ivan from the trouble of spotting his place. He put his gun back to their place before starting to get closer to creature ; but his hands still holding his guns. He hoped he didn't kill it, then there would be no fun at all!

His hands shivered when grabbing the sight-blocking bush's branch. He leaned a little and pulled the branch at once. He frowned and face palmed after a long sigh. That was not what he was expecting. _At all._

He saw a golden eyes eyed _boy_ lying on ground. When their eyes meet and boy realised he was detected; he released the scream he was holding. His hands were covering his ankle. Blood was escaping through the gaps of his fingers. He didn't lost time with tilting his head and looking at the face of the man who shot him. "Do it quick," he murmured, trying to sound emotionlessly and making his death look heroic.

Ivan crouched. He was looking complete different from moments with his gun shooting. Russian was now a stranger to himself in moments ago. He smiled sheepishly. "Excuse me, I am lost. Can you help me?" he said almost whispering.

Boy looked the big hunter with disbelief. He stood there for a short time, just to check if he was not imagining this. Even pain in his ankle wasn't bugging him that much anymore – he had worst. His eyes invested his enemy's face. He opened his mouth to speak. After a while, he finally spoke with the words of his thoughts. "What the fuck."

Ivan opened his eyes and rotated his head to his shoulder. "Hm?" he said, making it clear that he didn't understand. "What the fuck," the boy with golden hair repeated. His hair was sweeping grass; but shiny nature of it was creating highlights. Ivan wondered how it was so bright when there were no light sources.

"You just shot m-agh! Me from my ankle and now want me to be your guide?!" he nearly spat the words. He closed his eyes and leaned back again whilst his groaning voices were accompanying him. Ivan raised his brows without a fake emotion. "You didn't come out when I told you~" he said playfully.

Boy turned his back to the hunter. "Whatever; just choke me, stab me, but do it quick," he said. The last words came out with a trembling voice. Russian hunter inhaled loudly. His hand turned boy's head whilst his other hand were investigating his facial features. He had bright blue eyes, and there were little sparkles on it, forming a big blue sky with morning stars. Nothing special.

He widened his mouth and started to search for sharp teeth. Boy was caught out of guard. "W-had a-are you do-un?!" he tried to say when there were _fingers in his mouth._ Yea, there were literally fingers in his mouth. Hunter was invading his 'mouth privacy'!

Ivan's fingers were backing of when their tips didn't feel an abnormal sharpness when boy bit his hand. Ivan's uninterested expression morphed into a terrified one. Boy's canines had the length of a carnivorous animal. He tried to pull his hand but the hatred in boy's eyes told him that he wouldn't let it go.

He grabbed Alyosha with his non-bitten hand and pointed it at boy's face. "I can find my way without you, but you can't live without your face," he smiled.

Blonde boy let his finger go and Ivan immediately grabbed it. He breathed a couple of times which softened the pain. The hot liquid spread everywhere. It was quite surprising that so much blood came through a small wound. He wiped rest of blood to his coat. Bite marks could be seen. He looked with a sarcastic face to the boy. "Thank you for saving me from so much trouble about revealing what you are," he said with a matching tone to his face. "Will you save me from the trouble of figuring out your name too?"

Alfred's ankle was healing; but process was slowed by bullet's holy spell. At least pain was gone but he was not able to walk, obviously. He smirked when he saw the sarcastic face of that violet-eyed guy. What did he has to lose from telling his name anyway?

"Alfred," the boy spoke. "Name is Alfred.


End file.
